FIVE DEVILS
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Hinata dibuat repot dan bingung dalam menghadapi 5 orang anak dengan kepribadian yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Umur mereka lebih muda darinya tapi kelakuan mereka itu lho yang bikin gak tahan. Mampukah Hinata mengendalikan anak-anak liar itu? Ataukah Hinata akan menyerah dan kabur seperti maid-maid terdahulu yang tak betah tinggal disana? Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!


**FIVE DEVILS**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto)**

**Sebastian Michaelis (Black Buttler)**

**Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)**

**Len (Vocaloid)**

**Agito (Air Gear)**

**Killua (Hunter X Hunter)**

**Ciel (Black Buttler)**

**.**

**GENRE : Family, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh-tokoh bukan milik Author, ide cerita pure milik Author. **

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, TYPO, OOT, OOC, Different age with real, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hinata dibuat repot dan bingung dalam menghadapi 5 orang anak dengan kepribadian yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Umur mereka lebih muda darinya tapi kelakuan mereka itu lho yang bikin gak tahan. Mampukah Hinata mengendalikan anak-anak liar itu? Ataukah Hinata akan menyerah dan kabur seperti maid-maid terdahulu yang tak betah tinggal disana? Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x (-1-) x x**

**x**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, Nona? Apakah anda bersedia menerima pekerjaan ini?" Tanya seorang Lelaki berpakaian tuxedo hitam—setelah mereka cukup lama berbicara di sebuah cafe yang tak terlalu ramai itu.

Gadis yang tengah duduk bersamanya nampak sedang berpikir. Ia menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang hendak diambil. Tawaran yang diajukan sangatlah menguntungkan baginya. Makan dan tidur gratis. Gaji yang akan diberikan pun terbilang cukup menggiurkan, mengingat tugasnya tak terlalu berat. Hanya menjaga dan mengurus 5 orang anak—menyiapkan keperluan dan kebutuhan mereka saja. Mengenai pekerjaan lainnya di rumah itu sudah ada yang menghundle. Fokusnya hanya pada anak-anak. _Just that!_

_Allright_

'Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali. Baiklah, aku harus memutuskannya sekarang.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan, "Baik, saya menerimanya." Ujarnya menyetujui tawaran itu—setelah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit 15 detik untuk berpikir.

"Sore ini saya akan menjemput anda. Jadi saya harap anda segera bersiap-siap."

"_Hai._"

**.**

**.**

"Apaaa? Jadi kau benar menerimanya, Hinata?" Teriak gadis berambut pirang—terkejut ketika mendengar temannya dengan berani telah menerima pekerjaan itu. Pekerjaan yang dahulu pernah ia jalani—pekerjaan paling buruk yang pernah ia temui.

Mengapa demikian? Bukankah menjaga dan mengurus anak-anak itu tak terlalu merepotkan? Apalagi bayaran yang ditawarkan sangat besar, tak sebanding dengan tugas yang dijalankan. Makan dan tidur pun gratis, jadi gaji yang didapat adalah bersih.

Jika menjaga dan mengurus anak-anak biasa sih tidak masalah. Namun justru mereka bukanlah anak-anak biasa. Mereka luar biasa. Luar biasa cerdas dalam membuat orang kesal, naik darah, hingga akhirnya stroke atau stress. Apa sebegitu parahnya?

Ya memang begitu kenyataannya. Dan Hinata belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan disana yang sebenarnya. Paling tidak temannya sudah memperingatkan, namun ia tetap bersikeras mengambil pekerjaan penuh resiko itu.

"Tak usah teriak begitu Ino. Telingaku sampai sakit begini." Ujar Hinata sembari menutup telinganya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu ya. Jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal dan merengek ingin segera keluar darisana." Ino menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Memang anak-anak itu bagaimana sih? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Devil berwujud manusia. Kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka!" Kata Ino memperingatkan dengan wajah seriusnya.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar dan melihat Ino yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia memeluk temannya erat—mengucap kata perpisahan, karena mulai hari ini ia akan pindah dari rumah kontrakan meraka dan tinggal di manshion tempatnya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.00, Hinata telah bersiap menunggu jemputan datang. Barang yang akan dibawa pun telah tertata rapi di dalam sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Ia tak akan tinggal selamanya disana, jadi barang yang dibawa pun tak terlalu banyak.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti di depan rumah kontrakannya. Sudah dipastikan jemputan telah datang. Hinata segera berpamitan pada Ino. Mereka kembali saling berpelukkan. Berat memang berpisah dengan orang yang telah lama hidup bersama dalam satu atap—mengalami susah dan senang bersama, tertawa dan menangis bersama, semua hal selalu mereka lakukan bersama.

Menjalin hubungan pertemanan selama 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, hingga kini usia mereka telah mencapai 22 tahun. Mereka tak melanjutkan sekolah ke perguruan tinggi karena faktor biaya.

Tanpa kedua orangtua, keluarga, ataupun sanak saudara. Mereka bernasib sama—seorang yatim piatu. Maka kehidupan yang dijalani pun sangatlah berat. Harus membiayai hidup seorang diri itu tidaklah mudah. Perlu usaha dan kerja keras yang besar untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan realita dan problematika ini.

"Hanya ini barang bawaan anda, Nona?" Tanya Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu seraya mengangkat koper milik Hinata—memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Iya." Ujar Hinata. "Baiklah Ino, aku pergi dulu." Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Lelaki itu telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hati-hati, Hinata!" Ucapan Ino kembali sama. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir pada temannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk, memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tak tahan ingin menangis, karena perpisahan ini sungguh menyedihkan.

Mobil pun mulai melaju meninggalkan Ino seorang diri disana dengan tetesan air mata yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Aku akan sangat kesepian mulai hari ini." Gumamnya sendu sembari mengusap air mata.

**.**

**.**

Manshion _**FREEKS **_yang berukuran besar, luas, dan megah itu sangatlah indah dan mengagumkan. Yang ditinggali oleh 5 orang anak laki-laki dengan seorang special buttler dan special maid. Special Buttler bertugas untuk menjaga dan melindungi kelima tuan muda disana, sedangkan special maid bertugas untuk mengurus keperluan serta kebutuhan mereka seperti menyediakan makanan, pakaian, dan lain sebagainya.

Ayahnya hanya memperkerjakan dua orang untuk menjaga dan mengurus mereka. Namun tidak sembarang orang yang bisa menjadi special buttler dan special maid. Haruslah orang yang memiliki kemampuan dalam berbagai hal, sehingga ia tak akan kesulitan dalam melaksanakan tugasnya nanti. Lagipula sebelum menjadi pekerja di manshion FREEKS, ada semacam tes yang harus diikuti dan menentukan pantas atau tidaknya seseorang untuk berkerja disana.

Sebastian dan Hinata adalah orang-orang yang lulus dalam tes itu. Sehingga kini merekalah yang bekerja disana.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan—seperti ruangan bermain, mereka tengah asyik bergelut dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Baiklah, mari kita teropong satu persatu dari mereka.

Anak pertama dari keluarga _FREEKS_—bernama _**Kurapika**_. Memiliki rambut pirang dengan iris biru yang indah. Usianya 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Sifatnya terbilang aneh, tak bisa ditebak, dan tak suka banyak bicara. Menyukai ketenangan, menghindari keramaian.

Anak kedua dari keluarga FREEKS—bernama _**Len**_. Merupakan saudara kembar dari Kurapika. Memiliki warna rambut yang sama, hanya irisnya berwarna hijau—berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ia seorang playboy yang suka sekali berganti-ganti pacar. Usianya 16 tahun, kelas 2 SMA.

Anak ketiga dari keluarga _FREEKS_—bernama _**Agito**_. Memiliki rambut berwarna biru dengan iris gold. Ia terkesan arogan, kasar, dan egois. Usianya 14 tahun, kelas 3 SMP.

Anak keempat dari keluarga _FREEKS_—bernama _**Killua**_. Memiliki rambut abu, berkulit putih. Usianya 13 tahun,kelas 2 SMP. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Agito, maka tak jarang mereka bertengkar karena tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Anak kelima dari keluarga _FREEKS_—bernama _**Ciel**_. Memiliki rambut blue dark, dengan iris ocean blue. Sifatnya dewasa dan tenang padahal usianya paling muda diantara mereka semua—12 tahun, kelas 1 SMP.

Sekian hasil dari penoropongan.

Kita kembali lagi ke cerita.

"Special maid lagi? Sungguh merepotkan!" Dengus Agito kesal. Mengingat dengan datangnya seorang special maid di rumah mereka, maka kebebasan yang tengah dinikmati pun akan segera terganggu.

"Aku yakin ia akan sama seperti yang sebelumnya, pergi darisini tanpa kita minta." Ujar Killua dengan seringainya.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana maid baru itu. Apa dia lebih cantik dari maid yang dulu?" Len nampak mengkhayalkan sesuatu.

"Kalau dia cantik kau mau apa?" Tanya Killua bernada tajam.

"Akan dia jadikan pacar." Tebak Agito cepat.

"Hahaha … Kau benar sekali, dik." Len membenarkan ucapan Agito sembari tertawa renyah.

"Tck, gila." Ujar Agito dan Killua bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang satu ini. Setiap hari selalu saja pergi dengan gadis yang berbeda. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan status, kepribadian, atau semacamnya dari seorang gadis. Yang ia lihat hanya wajah dan tubuhnya. Cantik dan sexy. Itulah kriteria yang dijadikan fokus utama.

"Hey enak saja kalian bilang aku gila." Len melempar bantal kearah kedua adiknya itu—merasa kesal dengan ucapan mereka.

Mereka membalas lemparannya, sehingga kini terjadilah perang bantal diantara mereka.

Lain dengan ketiga adiknya, Kurapika kelihatan tak tertarik untuk ikut ke dalam obrolan antar saudaranya itu. Ia asyik membaca buku di tangannya sembari mendengarkan musik lewat I-POD.

Ia orang yang paling tak peduli dengan urusan di sekelilingnya. Termasuk urusan special maid yang merupakan masalah terbesar bagi saudara-saudaranya, terkecuali dirinya.

Begitupun dengan Ciel, ia sedang asyik bermain playstation seorang diri. Mencoba menyelesaikan beberapa tantangan yang selama ini masih belum terpecahkan. Jika sudah berurusan dengan game, maka ia akan lupa pada segalanya. Seakan terjun seorang diri ke dalam arena game dan berfantasi disana.

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Hinata paling tak bisa menarik sebuah obrolan dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Begitupun dengan lelaki yang tengah duduk disampingnya—menyetir mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke mashion _FREEKS_.

"Em … A-ano … A-apa perjalanannya masih jauh?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meski kini jantungnya berdegup cepat tak terbiasa berbicara terlebih dahulu pada orang asing.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Jawab lelaki itu.

**KRIUUKK**

Wajah Hinata merona ketika suara perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi tiba-tiba berbunyi di tengah keheningan. Ia sungguh menyesal karena tidak makan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi. Jika saja tadi dia makan sesuatu meski sedikit, maka kejadian memalukan ini tak akan terjadi. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesal sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya kesamping.

"Anda lapar, Nona?"

"E-eh? A-ano … Sa-saya …" Hinata kehabisan kata, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi makan dulu."

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku—"

"Kebetulan saya juga belum makan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kita pergi makan dulu." Ujar lelaki itu memotong ucapan Hinata sembari memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu manis.

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya Hinata menyetujui. Mengingat cacing di dalam perutnya sudah protes minta untuk diisi.

"Nama saya _**Sebastian Michaelis**_, special buttler di mashion FREEKS." Ia memperkenalkan diri serta kedudukannya di keluarga itu.

"Saya _**Hinata Hyuuga**_. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Hinata sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Iya jangan sungkan meminta bantuan saya jika anda memerlukannya."

"_Hai_."

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai—berukuran tak terlalu besar terletak di pinggir jalan yang tak terlalu ramai dilewati orang-orang. Ketika masuk ke dalam, suasana begitu sepi dan tenang. Hal inilah yang sangat disukai Sebastian. Tempat ini pula yang selalu ia datangi ketika ingin mengisi perutnya. Selain harganya yang terbilang cukup murah, cita rasa dari makanan yang disajikan pun sangat enak—cocok di lidahnya.

Ia menarik kursi—mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Begitu gentle dan romantis sekali bukan? Sebastian memang selalu memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan sangat baik, lembut, dan sopan. Sekalipun ia baru mengenal gadis itu.

"_Arigatou._" Hinata berterimakasih seraya duduk di kursi.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sebastian setelah duduk disamping Hinata.

"Terserah anda saja." Jawab Hinata masih dengan gaya bahasa yang formal.

"Hm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar!" Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju counter—berbicara dengan si pemilik kedai.

Hinata memperhatikan Sebastian dari kejauhan. Wajahnya merona ketika mereka saling bertemu pandang. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain—merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Maaf menunggu! Sebentar lagi makanannya akan datang." Ujar Sebastian setelah kembali duduk satu meja dengan Hinata.

"I-iya ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata tergagap. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu, tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

Tak ada lagi percakapan.

Hingga akhirnya pesanan diantarkan ke meja mereka. Dua piring omlet dan onigiri. Mereka segera menyantap hidangan yang tersedia dalam diam dan keheningan. Hinata merasa salah tingkah dan tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, sedangkan Sebastian terlihat tenang dan biasa saja.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Sebastian menanyakan pendapat Hinata mengenai makanan yang sedang disantapnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ini enak sekali." Ujarnya.

"Ini adalah tempat favorit saya. Anda adalah orang pertama yang saya ajak kemari." Ungkap Sebastian masih santai menyantap makanannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata memandangnya seakan tak percaya. Jadi ia adalah orang pertama diajak kemari—ke tempat favorit lelaki itu. Ia merasa tersanjung mendengarnya.

"Iya. Sebelumnya saya tak pernah pergi bersama siapapun kemari. Namun sepertinya mulai saat ini saya tak akan seorang diri lagi menikmati makanan enak disini." Sebastian tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata mengernyit tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Tidak masalah bukan jika nanti kita kembali datang bersama kemari? Menikmati makanan enak ini bersama, itu jauh lebih baik." Secara tidak langsung Sebastian mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersama lagi ke tempat ini.

"I-iya, tentu saja." Hinata tersenyum menerima ajakannya dengan semburat merah yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Hinata merasa gugup, kedua tangannya saling bertautan diatas pangkuannya. Bagaimana tidak gugup? Kini ada 5 orang laki-laki sedang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan sulit diartikan. Meski mereka berumur lebih muda darinya, tetap saja ia merasa grogi ditatap serta diperhatikan seperti itu.

Tatapan mereka seakan hendak melubangi setiap bagian di tubuhnya karena begitu tajam dan membuat bulu kuduk sedikit meremang. Terutama tatapan dari anak laki-laki berambut biru dan berambut abu yang menunjukkan aura berbeda.

"Tuan besar memerintahkan saya untuk mencari pengganti special maid sebelumnya, dan nona inilah orangnya. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Sebastian membuka pembicaraan—memecah ketegangan yang tercipta disana.

"Oh _souka_." Komentar Killua singkat.

"Selamat datang di manshion kami! Semoga kau betah bekerja disini." Agito menunjukkan seringainya—membuat Hinata menelan ludah, merasa takut dan gentar melihat ekspresi wajah anak yang satu itu.

"_A-arigatou. _Mo-mohon bantuannya." Hinata menunduk hormat.

"Iya, aku juga mohon bantuanmu ya." Len tersenyum manis dan ramah. Hal itu sedikit memberikan rasa nyaman bagi Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja Tuan muda." Ujar Hinata mencoba terlihat biasa meski nyatanya berkebalikan.

"Saya harap kalian tidak mencari masalah lagi, karena Tuan Besar sudah memperingatkan jika sampai terjadi seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya maka dengan terpaksa beliau akan bertindak tegas kali ini." Ujar Sebastian memaparkan kembali apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Ayah mereka.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Killua seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu—diikuti Agito yang sebelumnya menampilkan seringai khasnya kearah Hinata hingga ia sempat menelan ludah.

"Maafkan sikap mereka ya. Jangan diambil hati, mereka memang seperti itu." Len tersenyum lembut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Tukas Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau segera antarkan dia ke kamarnya." Perintah Ciel yang sejak tadi berdiam diri.

"Baik. Mari Nona ikuti saya!" Sebastian beranjak seraya membawa koper—diikuti oleh Hinata menuju sebuah ruangan berukuran cukup luas yang akan menjadi kamar gadis itu mulai dari sekarang.

"_Kawai_. Dia benar-benar lebih menarik dari maid-maid sebelumnya." Len menyandarkan kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa dengan sebuah senyuman yang penuh dengan ketertarikan.

"Kuharap kau ingat ucapan Sebastian tadi." Ucap Kurapika bernada tajam seakan mengingatkan. Diapun meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aisshh … Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Dengus Len kesal mendengar ucapan Kurapika yang seakan menekankan bahwa dia akan membuat onar nantinya.

"Kau pasti sedang menyusun rencana agar bisa memiliki maid itu. Apa tebakanku benar?" Ucap Ciel sarkartis disertai senyuman kemenangan melihat ekspresi Len yang berubah.

"Kalian benar-benar membuatku merasa buruk." Len menghela nafas—memejamkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Ciel memang benar. Jadi ia tak ingin mengelak ataupun menghindar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah wah … Sepertinya Hinata harus benar-benar waspada dan berhati-hati dalam menghadapi mereka ya.**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Apa Hinata akan mampu bertahan disana?**

**Jangan lupa aku minta reviewnya ya minna-san …**

**Reviewmu adalah semangatku ^_^**


End file.
